Fire Fight of the Space Tether Collapse
by Halobill
Summary: A team of marines fight for there lives when the New Mombasa space tether collapses


Fire Fight of the Space Tether Collapse

"Sergeant" Corporal Cobb yelled.

Cobb was pinned down behind a wall. The Covenant had a whole squad of marines confined in a bunker east from Voi.

Cobb sat behind the wall a few more seconds a yelled again. The plasma fire from the enemy abruptly ceased. Cobb looked around the corner of the wall outside of the bunker. The Brutes and Grunts were dead.

Sergeant Reynolds stood in the middle of the opening with is Battle Rifle still up. A Warthog rolled up with a mounted LAGG turret in the back, apparently the hog had help the sergeant kill the phantom full of covenant troops.

The squad medic went outside and looked into the sky. In the sky was a massive structure, pure brilliance of human ingenuity. A space tether that reached the dry dock in space so the ships could load and unload cargo and supplies using massive hoist elevators.

At the base of the tower a city stands called New Mombasa. The Covenant were gathering there for some mysterious reasons unknown to anybody. Its was thought that the Covenant were trying to take the tower for themselves, but it seemed that they could care less about the superstructure. No matter what, the objective was to protect the tether.

Sergeant Reynolds came over to Cobb and the five others marines that were bunkered down in the bunker. There was Pvt. John McJunkin, Pvt. Joss Scrincy, PFC Jessie Smith, Pvt Mathew Connlly and the Medic Donna Doyle.

Sergeant Reynolds had to leave and go back to the "Crows Nest" where the command center was set up. Also wile there he can get some supplies and bring them back to the outpost. The Warthog was the transport to take him back. Reynolds told Cobb that he was in charge till he got back. Sergeant got into the passenger side and speed off around the corner of the gorge.

A hour or so went by without any action. In the distance they could hear automatic weapons fire and occasionally a vehicle. Absolutely nothing was going on in their neck of the woods. Cobb said to his men that he was going out on a patrol, again for the third time.

Cobb went out for his stole to the same place, a massive cliff edge. Looking out was the most amazing sight, he Savanna. The Savanna had huge farm silos dotted all over with all types of crops. Farms were a lot bigger now because it was supplying its neighbor Mars. Cobb didn't understand why the Covenant would destroy such a beautiful place.

Cobb stood there a bit longer. Before he turned around and left he heard a high pitched humming sound. He looked in the air and saw nothing. He looked out again, a purple dome top was coming up the cliff wall. It was a Phantom drop ship.

Cobb jumped back and said in a worried tone,

"Oh shit"

The drop ship gun was only a meter or to above his head. The main gun turned an pointed at him. He could hear the electric sound showing that the gun had an active charge. Cobb took a few feet back. The gun was keeping a track of him. Cobb took a chance and turned around and ran, the gun fire and barely missed him. The gun was still tracking him, but not fast enough. The plasma rounds was less than a foot behind him, he could feel the heat off the shot on his heals.

He keyed his chest mike and said to the squad as he ran,

"Every one get back to the bunker, we have a enemy drop ship on my six, on the double!"

The drop ship was following closely on his tail all the way back to the bunker were the other members wear inside. Connlly was prepped with a Rocket Launcher ready to fire. Cobb dove inside and scrambled for cover. Connlly popped out from behind his cover point and fired the rocket. The rocket missed its mark and went past the phantom.

The phantom positioned itself into the flat clearing at the bottom of the hill. It started dropping forces there and started to move on the hill and take cover behind cement barriers leading up to their position. There was a major problem though, a Brute Chieftain. The chieftain had a hammer that could pack a punch, and he also carried a Spiker hand gun. This was not going to be pretty.

Scrincy poked his head out of the door way, and almost got his head lopped off by a spike round. Smith came over to Cobb and said,

" I say we need to set up a Sniper point up along the walk way over the road"

She had her Sniper Rifle in hand with a sack of extra ammo. Cobb though about it for a few seconds and acknowledge her, then told her to go to the position.

Cob told everyone over the COM,

"Give Smith fifteen seconds of covering fire on my mark. Three, two, one, fire!"

A mix of Battle Rifle and Assault Rifle rounds hailed down the hill headlong into the oncoming enemies. A few unfortunate Grunts got in the way of the bullets. Smith darted to the walkway and successfully got there. She laid down her SMG next to her and set up the Sniper Rifle and taking shots at the more important targets like Brutes and Jackals.

McJunkin in the meantime also took the fifteen seconds and go down the hill and hide behind some cement walls, and started blind firing. It was a stupid move on his part and Cobb had a felling that something bad was about to happen.

McJunkin put his back to the wall again and closed his eyes, he was about to do something stupid. As soon as he closed his eyes a blinding white light flashed. It originated at the bottom of the space tether. A big bubble was expanding extremely fast. It was an explosion. Objects inside the city started flying into the sky from the force of it. None of it reached the bunker.

McJunkin opened his eyes and saw the objects through the sky,

"What the hell is going on"

The space tether started swaying back and forth. Sound of twisting metal could be heard from the super structure. To McJuckin its seemed to be getting closer to him. The tether was falling. He was the only one seeing this. Every one else was blinded or dazed including the enemy.

A blinded Grunt was running up to the bunker with two lit plasma grenades in each hand.

The structures inner wires that hoisted huge lifts up to the top were coming with the ring shaped sections that kept everything in place. It was falling in a general line down with a few a skew. The earth shook as each of the massive rings collapsed and came apart as they hit the ground and stuck into the ground. All of it fell in that sort of fashion.

McJunkin came out with his Assault Rifle and nailed the Grunt running up the hill. The Grunt dropped both grenades and detonated harmlessly. Proud of himself that he killed something in the massive chaos all around and dust in the air, he turned around got cut in half.

The others came back to normal a few seconds after and saw all of the destruction all around them. The phantom was gone due to one of the rings clipped the phantom and lost control and crashed in another gorge. Cobb was coughing as he said into his COM,

"Is every one alright, report in"

All reported their statuses which was all in one piece.

"Where is McJuckin?" Cobb said in a distraught tone.

The dust was starting to settle. All the Covenant that got off the phantom all were dead due to they were cut clean in half.

"Sir!" Doyle yelled out.

Cobb and Scrincy ran over to her. McJunkin laid there. He was cut in half the same way the Covenant where, he was cut clean to. A wire from the tether swept low with so much force to cut a person in half, it even cut though some Grunts and Brutes. Where ever it was, it was not in the vicinity, no were to be seen.

Smith radioed in,

"Hay guys, I am looking at all the body's' down there, and I think we are missing one. It the one with that big ass hammer, over."

Cobb scanned all of the body in the area, she was right. There was not a hammer to be seen anywhere. If they didn't find that Brute quick, it would kill them quicker.

Over at the walkway over the road, which the road on the other side was destroyed due to the tower collapse. The team herd SMG fire coming from that direction. Smith was being attacked by the Chiefain. It climbed its way up to the top of the walkway and was going to take her on in hand-to-hand combat. Over the COM came the sound of Smiths panicked voice.

"Sir, I am under attack. I need…"

Screaming at the top of her lungs. The COM came back with a cry of a Brute war yell and SMG fire. Then it stopped with a bone crunching sound. It killed her instantly. It punch right though her stomach while she was on her back.

The Brute went invisible with its personal cloaking generator and took out his Spiker, then started to advanced on the bunker. The others were already inside loading up with ammo and weapons. Cobb grabbed his duffle bag and pulled out his shotgun which he called Vera. He tried lighting the mood a little bit by saying a witty one liner.

"I like to save this for close encounters."

He got a bit of a reaction from the others with a chuckle, that was better than nothing. Then a spike grenade flew into the center of the room. They all recognized the sound in an instant and dove out of the bunker before it went off. One of the spikes went though Connlly's pant leg and pinned him to the ground. Connlly got up and part of his pants ripped off to form a nice big hole.

All of them scrambled behind the bunker, all with their weapons in firing positions. A few spiker rounds came from the bunker. They started running from behind the bunker while firing. The Brute fired again but this time it hit its target.

Scrincy got hit in the back. The spike still had enough momentum to put him into the bunker wall and stay there. He struggled a bit trying to get the spike out. It took a full five seconds, then Joss Scrincys' body went limp, he was dead.

The Chiefain came around the corner of the building. Cobb took a few shots with his Battle Rifle in its direction while they were running for better cover. Cobb and Doyle shared cover while Connlly was by himself. The Brute turned on his invisibility and snuck around the corner were Connlly was hiding.

The Brute silently pulled off his back. Connlly didn't notice any movement next to him. The Brute lifted the hammer over his head and swung it sideways right on Connllys head. Cobb and Doyle both heard a meaty sound hit the wall. They knew Connlly was dead. Cobb and Doyle was able to slip past the Brute and get back to the bunker. Once inside Cobb grab the Rocket Launcher and loaded it. He had a plan, a very dangerous one at that.

"Doyle, I need your help taking this bustard out, it's a risky plan thought. Do you think you handle this?"

"Yes Sir, any thing Sir" She was truly ready for what was going to do.

"Ok, here is the plan" Cobb explained the simple but effective plan to Doyle. " On my mark, I will give you covering fire with Vera here. Three, Two, One, execute!" Cobb popped out but nothing was there so he didn't fire. Doyle picked up her Assault Rifle and darted out the side of the bunker.

She was went down the hill. The brute popped out around the corner and was surprised to a see a human, but Doyle was not. She raised he rifle and fired at him. Around hit his active camouflage generator. She emptied the rest of the magazine in to the Brutes stomach and darted for the front doorway.

The Brute was pissed now and pulled off the hammer and went into it primitive berserking

Stance and chased after Doyle up the hill. Doyle Looked behind her and all she saw a Ape with a elaborate headdress chasing after her. Doyle then got close enough to dive into the room. Cobb turned the corner and kneeled down and fired the rocket strait and true. The rocket it dead in the torso of the Brute. He was blown into bits and guts hit the door all around him.

The Brutes' Spike Rifle was smoldering in a fire. The magazine in the gun discharge due to the heat. The round went right into Cobbs' leg. He fell instantly but Doyle caught him before he could actually hit the ground. Doyle filled the wound with biofoam. Minutes later Sergeant Reynolds came around the corner in the Warthog. The Sergeant got out and walked up to Cobb who was using Doyle as support.

"Were is the rest of the squad?"

"Dead Sir. Its been hell here."

"Well isn't that just shiny, I am just glad we all survived the collapse. Lets get you guys back to the nest."


End file.
